


This Slope Is Treacherous (And I Like It)

by Nationwide



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cats, F/F, Fluff, Kara Brings Home A Cat, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, SuperCorp, karlena, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nationwide/pseuds/Nationwide
Summary: Kara comes home one night with a kitten. SuperCorp. Extra fluffy. No timeline, no real plot.





	This Slope Is Treacherous (And I Like It)

It goes like this.

Lena comes home from work every night later than she should, but earlier than she used to. She’s a workaholic, and for some reason that Lena will never comprehend, Kara is so understanding and just okay about it.

Kara is already home, waiting for her with a warm smile and open arms, and this is Lena’s secret haven. Kara’s apartment, now hers as well, is Lena’s happy place.

They make diner in a domestic silence, Kara trying to help but really just standing by the fridge, munching on a snack while Lena cooks (because, bless her, but Kara can’t cook for shit) and Kara talks about her day in a chirpy tone with a happy smile. They eat together, Lena talking about her latest project at work, and Kara excitedly telling her girlfriend about her newest article.

They clean up together, Lena washing and Kara drying. Then, Lena falls onto the couch, eyes droopy feet aching after a day in heels, and Kara curls up beside her, and they talk in quiet tones and hushed whispers about anything and everything.

Then, as Lena gets ready for bed, Kara leaves for her second job, as Supergirl. And Lena worries. Kara has promised that she will always, always come home, and Lena believes her. Some nights, Kara doesn’t have to leave. Those are the best nights.

This night, Kara has been gone far too long. The night is fading into the early morning, and Lena is pacing in one of her girlfriend’s long t-shirts and her own pair of flannel pajama pants.

But, just as she promised, Kara comes home.

And she brings a _cat_ with her. Cats have never liked Lena. In fact, most people have never liked Lena. Except for Kara. But this cat is so _cute_ , and Lena nearly melts at the sight of her girlfriend with such a small baby creature curled against her breast. And Kara is whispering sweet words to the kitten in a baby voice, and Lena is powerless against the cuteness.

“Can we keep him, Lena?” Kara begs, giving the CEO her best puppy-dog eyes and sticking out her bottom lip. “Well…” Lena hesitates. Cats have never liked her. What if this cat hates her?

“Please? He doesn’t have a family,” Kara whispers, and _god_ , she knows right then that they’ll be keeping him. Kara holds the baby animal out to her girlfriend. The creature curls itself onto Lena’s shoulder, purring loudly, practically vibrating against her, and Kara is looking at them with so much love and Lena can’t fight those eyes so she gives.

“Alright,” She sighs. “I suppose we can keep him.”

And Kara is flinging herself at Lena, hugging her a little too tightly and pressing a kiss to her forehead and Lena thinks, maybe this won’t be so bad.


End file.
